


We'll Never Forget You

by RandomAnimeGirl358



Series: Random Danganronpa One-Shots I Made [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other, POV Kamukura Izuru, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAnimeGirl358/pseuds/RandomAnimeGirl358
Summary: So, uh my sister and i have this game we play where one of us gives the other a story prompt and then we blindly pull character names out of a basket. And well here this is...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Random Danganronpa One-Shots I Made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040858
Kudos: 1





	We'll Never Forget You

In movies, pirates are portrayed as adventures, thieving, men who would do anything for treasure. Not this group of pirates. In fact, they were the exact opposites of that description. The only thing they had ever stolen was a feather pen from the man they had bought the ship from, and one of the members was a woman. Just thinking about how pathetic his crew was filled Izuru (and Hajime) with despair. The entire situation was just completely and utterly boring.  
“It wouldn’t be boring if Komaeda was here,” said the voice in his head. It was Hajime. Izuru and Hajime shared a body, you see, -- well... shared isn’t exactly the right word, Izuru had most of the control over the body, while Hajime mainly existed as a voice in his head -- however, that is all they shared. Their personality, behavior, and thoughts were completely different.  
“Oh, really? How so? Because, personally, I find him boring as every other person,” Izuru said out loud.  
“Well, he would… um… do his weird crazy stuff, ya know?” Hajime said.  
“Whatever,” Izuru respended, “You only want him around because you’re attracted to him.”  
“Pssh, first of all, I’m not gay, and second of all, I’m definitly not attracted to Nagito of all people.”  
“I’d believe you if I hadn’t heard the many gay thought you’d have whenever he was around.” Izuru laughed as Hajime struggled to respond.  
“I-I- um… Shut up, Izuru!”  
Suddenly one of the crewmates burst through the door.  
“C-captain Izuru, K-kazuichi and Kaito are f-f-fighting again!” shouted Mikan. Izuru sighed and stood up slowly. Those two were always fighting over petty things like who should get dinner first or who had mopped the floor better. Izuru slowly walked to the deck of the ship and saw the two idiots pushing each other.  
“You wanna go, bro?” Kaito asked angrily.  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Kazuichi replied with just as much fury.  
“Huh? Where are you guys going?’ Izuru inquired in a monotone voice. He heard Hajime sighed in his head.  
“What?” the idiots questioned simultaneously.  
“I asked, where are you two going,” Izuru said, slightly annoyed that he had to repeat himself.  
“Izuru, they aren’t actually-” Hajime started, but was uninterrupted by Kaito and Kazuichi bursting into laughter.  
“Are you serious, dude?” Kazuichi asked while still laughing, “It’s just an expression.”  
“Oh, I see…” Izuru responded.  
Seeing as he was no longer needed Izuru started back for his room. Until suddenly something impacted their ship causing it to sway erratically. The crew, excluding Izuru, let out terrified screams.  
“Oh no, SS Koizumi, are you okay?” Izuru frantically asked the ship. Izuru went to check the area it was impacted when suddenly it was hit again.  
“I th-th-think we’re u-under at-ttack Captain I-Izuru,” Mikan squealed.  
Izuru looked around furiously, wondering who would dare hurt his dear SS Koizumi. Finally, he spotted a ship approaching to their right.  
“You there, how fucking dare you hurt my SS Koizumi!” Izuru shouted as loud as he could. Silence, then…  
“We’re the Killer Queens, and we’re gonna make you wish you were never born! Kyeehahaha!” ejected a vaguely familiar annoying female voice. Hmm, where had he heard that voice before?  
Another more mature voice spoke,”Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves yet, Genecide.”  
“But, Kyokooo, I slice them up with my scissors and see them bleed!” presumably Genecide said. Wait… Genecide? Kyoko?  
“You two went to Hope’s Peak, yes?” Izuru inquired.  
“Hmm, is that… Izuru Kamakura I hear,” Kyoko replied, “Well, isn’t this interesting?”  
“Enough talk, let’s just fight already!” Genecide cried.  
“Actually, there’s been a change in the plan, Genecide. I think we can get that ship without fighting,” Kyoko mused smugly.  
“What do you mean? Are you implying that I would simply hand over my precious SS Koizumi? Because if so, you know nothing,” Izuru stated.  
“We’ll see about that,” Kyoko responded, “Asahina, bring up the Servant!” Asahina promptly went below deck at Kyoko’s demand. A few minutes went by before she came back up dragging someone with her.  
“Komaeda?” Izuru (and Hajime) said in a confused tone.  
“Oh, hello, Izuru,” Komaeda replied cheerfully, “How have you been?”  
“What are you doing over there?” Izuru asked, ignoring Komaeda’s question.  
“Well, you see I was going to the store to buy some food, when these girls captured me and made me their servant. I knew that after such an unfortunate event, something very lucky would happen, and here you are.” Komaeda explained.  
“Now that you two are done talking, allow me to continue, “Kyoko said, “Let’s make a deal, Izuru. Give us your ship or Komaeda dies.” Genecide put her scissor against his throat.  
“So, what’s it gonna be, your ship or your weird boyfriend? Kyeehahaha!” Genecide exclaimed.  
“Obviously, you're going to choose Komaeda’s life over a ship, right?” Hajime asked nervously.  
Izuru remained silent.  
“Izuru, you can’t choose your ship over someone’s life! So, just answer them!” Hajime shouted.  
Izuru remained silent.  
“Izuru, please, it’s just a fucking ship? This is Komaeda’s life we’re talking about here!” Hajime shouted, becoming increasingly frantic. 

…

“I hope your fucking happy now, Hajime, seeing as we’re stranded on a deserted island because we just had to save your boyfriend,” the voice in his head sulked.  
“We’ll be fine, Izuru, and thanks for giving up your ship. I know the SS Koizumi meant alot to you.” Hajime replied. We’ll never forget you SS Koizumi  
The End


End file.
